User talk:LedaMarie
Welcome Questions You may want to put your questions on the Forum. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 23:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :I repeat, please put your comments and questions on Characters in the Forum, here. We will still respond to them. Talk Pages for Articles are reserved to resolving questions on the article's correctness. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Leda ... Winxrainbowix is a boy. Unless he's bi, I don't think he would consider Spectra "sexy". XD --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sory, I think u are a girl. Once again, sorry but i'm happy that u liked Spectra Phantom just as me. :Erm, I'm not Winx. This is Winx. I'm DinoQueen13 (you can see it in my signature). I'm still a girl, though, and I'm a Spectra fan (not a fan girl, just that I'm Pro-Spectra). --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Once again, i'm sorry. I'm confused right now. Are u excited to see Spectra Phantom as a Darkus Brawler in Mechtanium Surge? U considered he's very sexy or there's another male character more sexy that Spectra? ::I am SO excited to see Spectra kick butt again in New Vestroia!! I think he looks better without the mask on ^_^. In Bakugan, I don't really consider any of the guys "sexy", because I see them more by their character traits than by appearance. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I just watched videos of New Vestroia in You Tube and Spectra... rocks. What's ur favorite chapter of New Vestroia (pick five)? Who's ur favorite character in that season? ::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o--MIzWYyFQ&feature=player_embedded :::Eh, episodes? I'm not quite sure. My favorite characters were (in no order) Lync, Volt, Mira, Shun, and Spectra. I could empathize with Hyrdon, but he was still a douche. Zenoheld was the WORST. CHARACTER. EVER. 'Nuff said. I never was too fond of Baron. I never liked Dan. Marucho's a bit of a wimp. And he's short. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 03:02, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::My favorite personal are in random: Dan, Mira, Runo, Spectra, Marucho and Prince Hydron. And what's ur favorite chapter from New Vestroia (pick 5 or 6). I don't really have any favorite episodes. I don't really watch the anime a lot anymore, so I'm not really sure. I liked the episode where Volt brawled Hydron. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) My favorites episodes in New Vestroia was: Gate Crashers, Show me the Power!, Dude, where's my Bakugan?, Reunion, Avenging Spectra, BT: The Final Battle, Spectra Rises, Spectra's Last Stand, Fusion Confusion, Mylene's Meltdown, Ultimate Weapon, Ultimate Bakugan, Unmasked, All for One and Final Fury. Jake Vallory thing Hey there, LedaMarie, I'm zachattack31. I just wanted to let you know that you are right - I was wrong. I watched this particular part of the season where he was hypnotized for the past few weeks and because he was used more than the other hypnotized kids, I thought that counted him as sort of a villain. However, because he snapped out of it real soon, I figured he was like a minor/former villain. I had it on my mind for some time and I thought that I should put it in. But you are right and I fixed it a few minutes ago. So, I apologize and it will not happen again. No hard feelings, right?Zachattack31 (talk) 04:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. Jake was hypnotized by that b### of Kazarina but that's not means that he becomes a villain. Just it time u realize that i'm right about Jake Vallory and his hypnotism. Reply/New Vestroia favorites Hey, LedaMarie To answer your question, I would have to say my favorite episodes would probably be the ones that had the Maxus battles, the episodes where Spectra and Dan battled but I think my most favorite is the episode where Dan is using Apollonir, transforms him into a trident and saves Drago from Spectra. I was like, finally some human action in a Bakugan Battle. These were my favorites.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I like all the episodes which Dan and Drago battles against Spectra and Helios, was epic each one. But my favorites are: Gone, Gone Bakugan, Dude where's is my Bakugan?, Spectra's Last Stand, Fusion Confusion, Unmasked, Ultimate Weapon, Mylene's Meltdown, Reunion, All for One, Avenging Spectra and Final Fury. :No, I haven't. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 21:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) As Spectra! Why do you ask? [[User:TooNBaku|'Don’t use such big words,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 03:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) As Spectra. That was an easy one.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I like him as a good guy which makes me more exciting to see him in Mechtanium Surge. As a bad guy, I thought he was a mad scientist when he was bad.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I like Spectra also, he's pretty awesome. Do you have some type of crush of him? [[User:TooNBaku|'''Don’t use such big words,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' it only makes you look weak and stupid!]] 04:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm just finished 2 answer ur lastest question but i want 2 read my post in my blog of profile and u see if had some kind of crush with Spectra Phantom. Ps: just tell me Leda only in the wiki, but my real name it's Belen. xo, Leda. Reply Just to let you know, LedaMarie, I did not put that stuff in "crush on Spectra" or sweet guy - that stuff. I do not know who put that stuff in. Just don't why you to get that kind of impression of me when somebody else put that in.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I understand. It's no big deal. But I better find out who is putting that stuff in to end the confusion. Just to let you know - if something does come from me, it will have the Zachattack31 link key at the end. If it doesn't, it is not from me. Okay?Zachattack31 (talk) 22:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree, if you want to share something like having a crush on Spectra, you should be able to do it here and with everybody here, but as on a personal note, I tend to keep things like crushes to myself and not tell anybody. But hey, it's just me. No reason why you can't do it. Go for it.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply 2, LedaMarie, I did not ask you if you had a crush or feelings for Spectra. That was either ToonBaku or somebody else. I never asked you that. So, if you could please, fix that blog post you just put up and take my name off please. Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:44, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do remember you. I'm Hyper, Flare, Elemental, Blazing.. All of that into one.. Energetic funny boy!! :D 01:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Random Blogs Please read the Bakugan Wiki:Random Blog Policy. That's why in the beginning, we were trying to make subtle hints that Blogs like the one you made before was technically not allowed (re: "We've never had a blog like this before"). AOH has had some really hard weeks, so he's been EXTREMELY snappy and moody lately. He's usually pretty snappy and moody, but it's only getting worse due to some recent circumstances. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 01:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) My post was blocked, what happend? What bad could happed? AOH it's a... For the 2nd time I saw my post close and I'm dissapointed about that. But, rules are rules... I'm still new in the wiki so, be cool with me. :As I just said, it breaks the Bakugan Wiki:Random Blog Policy. The reason the Random Talk Wiki was created was because too many people were making blog posts like yours (as in, general opinions) and were not focusing on the content. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) soccer do you like soccer i saw your facebook i like real madrid better plz tell me,''Please'' with on top. 01:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am RayneHaos, a contributor on this wiki. You are not allowed by any means to force your opinion on others. Also, a new user like you has no power to block or ban anyone. Also, since the so-called superpowers of this wiki said you were not warned with teh hate blog. (Abce2 and TwinStar think you did nothing wrong because you were not warned) The blog you posted, both would be considered random blogging. The one about Spectra, and the one about trying To take Airzel off the wiki. The one about trying to take airzel out of the wiki would be considered a hate blog. This is your warning. Since the 'Higher powers' will not give you a direct warning RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 15:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Ignore the above. Have fun, Welcome to the Wiki! Also don't forget to read the Policies! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] ::I didn't say she didn't do anything wrong, she just wasn't warned. I've warned her, if you haven't seen it, check the blog...but this isn't the place for this. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 16:03, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply In English, we say "'Do''' me a favor, please" ;). You're Spanish, or Hispanic? I take Spanish in school :). And sure, although it would be annoying to hunt down the episodes the Intermission Screens belong on. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm latin, from peru more especifically but I like talk in english and writin and his language (even I'm no good in that). :In the US, we call you guys "Latin Americans" ^_^. I know some Peruvians in real life, myself. They're older than me, though, and know English quite well. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm young, too. I'm 20 and in october it's my 21th birthday. Earlier Question Hey LedaMarie, Sorry for not getting back to you sooner. Yes, I am looking forward to seeing Spectra return, after seeing that entrance in the episode 15 preview. Hope this helps you out.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Same here can't wait to see Helios new powers.Ovidkid (talk) 22:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Leda, I am sorry but I have not been feeling well at all the past week and am still on a sour note. I have had to stay off my computer for long periods of time because of this. But if I remember you question correctly, my all time favorite episode was when Spectra joined the Brawlers. To me, that was just great and no more Drago & Helios fighting - they became best buds!! Anyway, I got to go. If I don't get to you as quickly, you know why.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I salute you ... Spectra? Kick butt. That's all I expect out of him. Oh, and mind screw everyone else while he's pwning them. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna screw all user who talks bad things about him. The same thing I expect from his return in MS cuz... he's that. he's Spectra. Xo, Leda. ... I will forgive you. Nuff said. If you can befriend Queenie, it's not like I have that much choice. I mean she is my big sister, after all. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:46, May 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks 4 the forgive but I don't understand what u mean about u said. Leda. ... It is better you don't understand me and don't tick me off. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:51, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm a friend of DQ; actually, she's one of my best friends of this wiki. Leda. She is my big sister. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah, with much reason. She's my best friend with Nuzamaki and SakuraMiya. Hmm ... keep that up, and you might be in my family quick. You have 2 of my siblings as friends ... and you are slowly growing on me. Just cut it with your everything being about Spectra, k? If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:57, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I have as friend to Zachattack and SRND. And what u mean about "u are slowly growin on me"? Finally, I'm don't wanna talk about Spectra Phantom and my feelings 4 him with u cuz don't ready 2 do that. Leda. Spectra is obviously gonna come in with a bang. After that streak of lightning hits, he's gonna send out Helios to take down the massive armies of Chaos Bakugan. Dan and Drago will also follow up with a few of their strongest attacks to take out the rest, with the Brawlers greeting Spectra again. Spectra is coming back, and he is not gonna dissapoint. U right, Nuza. Dan and Spectra founds a solution 2 finished all the disaster caused 4 the Chaos Bakugan in the BI. But, I think that if there's a brawlers 2 control this complicated situation, this must be Spectra, don't u think? Personally, yeah it's awesome! :) [[User:TooNBaku|'I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,']][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 12:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I could provide Beats. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' TS; I almost forgot u... Are u agree with creation of a brand new song and singin with DQ, SakuraMiya, Zachattack, Nuza, SRND, Ovidkid and other users about the returns of the 2 main characters in MS? xo, Leda. Re: Episode 15 Same here. I'm going to stick here until it comes. [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 22:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) No days left 4 the premiere of Interspace Under Siege in Canada but I'm gonna watch it in YouTube if anybody could downloaded and share it with us. Screw Battles. I want to see Infinity Helios in Action. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' I guess Infinity Helios stay on 4 the rest of the season alongside with Spectra Phantom, which it's very awesome cuz they could make a great couple with Dan and Drago in the brawls. Thanks [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 00:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply I haven't watched it yet, I haven't had the time (heck lotta homework). From what it seems, though, Spectra kicked butt. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 02:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Go 2 TooNBaku's profile and click 2 the lyncs 2 watch it, courtesy by YouTube. And, u right, Spectr@ rock it from the beginin. there's no doubt in there. Ep 15 Yep, I saw it. Spectra was back! It was like...pure awesomeness..But now I want to see what happens to Dan in da next episode. SakuraMiya (talk) 03:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yup. I've watched it watch and I think it was a good episode. More BakuNano, an old character shown again, the rein of the evil chaos Bakugan and action-packed! I'm Hyper, Flare, Elemental, Blazing.. All of that into one.. Energetic funny boy!! :D 04:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) what the most part u see in this one? let me guess, the great entrance of Spectra, is it right? When IH appeared. To be specific, I liked the scene in which the Flames went Dark. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' In response to the blog I think that Spectra in New Vestroia was far sexier than now. Against all odds.... I am NOT a vocaloid.... DC 14:05, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but Spectra now is more sexier with his brand new costume as a Darkus brawler and his poise in the intermission scene it's the same.... and sexy, btw. however, it's just change the position or some things has changed? Ikr, its pretty epic. Reach for the stars 00:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Nuza, I do not think I'll accustom 2 see him as a Darkus brawler but I'm gonna try it. Reply to question Hey Leda, Sorry I have not been responding to you lately. Things have been tough for me at home. But to answer your question, I did put some details on the episode in there. I thought that Helios looked more mechanical than before because of how glossy he was and when Spectra pressed that button with Helios in the background, it looked like he was turning Helios on. Hope this helps.Zachattack31 (talk) 23:14, May 31, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, I liked the whole episode! Really, I did. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 01:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) And u liked when Spectr@ appears in front of the brawlers? Hmm.. I'd say Dan well tell the others what's been going on with him and Drago and vice versa with Shun and Marucho. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 02:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) And Dan have an encounter with Spectra after his arrive 4 help the brawlers 2 defeat the Chaos Bakugan? hey, its blaze if you want to know what are my favorites please visit my userpage--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 05:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i am not into designing my userpage so mostly I am an enigma--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 05:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) no one care to know me that well--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 05:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) First of all, a few things: #I'm sorry, but the "Xo" is freaking all of us out. #Do you play Backyard Monsters on Facebook? #The link to my Facebook is on my Userpage, when adding me, please add a message saying "LedaMarie of Wiki", I will add you IF I see that you play Backyard Monsters on Facebook. Thanks. UNITE AND STRIKE! 22:47, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Leda i am Hawktor223 or also known as Helixdrago22 you can come to me if you have any questions. Sorry i havent noticed you and gave a welcome to you but Hello anyways. Oh yeah i am Kyle Garner on fb i added you. Just telling you. Thanks 4 addin me on my fb; also i have twitter, too. Well, I'm a great BakuFan, i like Bakugan since I saw New Vestroia and my favorties characters are (without order) Mira Clay, Runo Misaki, Alice Gehabich, Spectra Phantom (my personal favorite villain), Julie Makimoto, Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura and others. Have u saw the 15th episode of MS? It was amazin that I see that over and over and over again cuz it's really awesome how Helios kickin the a... 2 the enemies. And Spectra... Xo, Leda. Yes i have he is more bada** than ever and the same with Spectra Hey Friend yes i did see episode 15 and my favorite part was when spectra and helios PWNED the chaos bakugan. my favorite part was the arrive of Dan and Drago and of course Spectra Reloaded with Infinity Helios defetatin all the Chaos Bakugan while Shun and Marucho and the other brawlers coudn't believed what see it in his eyes. I haven't given that episode much thought yet... [[User:Bendo14|There it is, the ']]beauty of Mother Nature... LET'S BLOW THE CRAP OUT OF IT!'' 03:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, u right but we could take some conclusions weeks before his premiere. what happends with Sellon and her team, with Dan and Drago, with Spectra and the other brawlers, with Anubias and his team, and with Mag Mel? The Universe will be safe thanks 2 the brawlers? Uff... there's many questions 2 do but there's nothin say it. Hmmmm.. I guess they are going to ask Dan some serious questions. Get rid of the Chaos Bakugan in Interspace and other things. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 03:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) hello marie please come to the beyblade wiki that is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com Warning Do not add categories that do not belong on an article. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 05:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) what u mean? why I don't put categories unbelongs? :For example, an NPC is not a "Place", and Shun is not a Bakugan. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 05:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, it was my mistake. I guess, I have a huge road 4 riding. Nah. I didn't watch it yet. I'll watch later on this night or tomorrow at best. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 03:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Head's up, a Bakugan Trap is not a season. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :I refer a Bakugan Trap in relation of the season that appears. Do I have to repeat this? Your "xo" is creeping me out. UNITE AND STRIKE! 04:49, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply I already did it. Don't worry. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:01, June 6, 2011 (UTC) About the Category He already got rid of it. Don't worry about it now. Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ]]authority 22:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks, once again, I make another mistake. First with Shun Kazami, then with a Bakugan Trap, but I explain this, now in the page of Spectra Phantom. I should not put any category where it does not belong; thanks 2 Abce2 4 help me with this. Leda. Ms Episode 15 or 16 I really can't say which one is better because both were really good episodes and if i could i would choose both Episode 15 and Episode 16.Drago1274 03:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) But, give me some reasons to see why u choosed both episodes... Well the reasons are that in MS Episode 15 one my favorite characters and bakugan: Spectra and Helios finally return to the brawlers and how they completely destroy all the chaos bakugan by themselves. My reason for MS Episode 16 is that my favorite character: Dan, my favorite bakugan: Drago, and my favorite Mechtogan: Zenthon are all fightng alongside each other against the Chaos Bakugan and also how Drago lost control of Zenthon. Drago1274 03:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I have 2 say that I'm agree with u in the Ep 15: Spectra and Helios are back better than never and crushed with all the Chaos Bakugan that crossed in ur way. But, in the Ep 16 Dan's return was a completely waste of time cuz Drago coudn't control to Zenthon, which u say it very well. Everyone in the Brawlers are turned back 2 him, even Spectra was disappointed 2 him when he said: "The Battle Brawlers seem 2b fractured", and before he leavin the interior of BI says: How Very Sad!. He's right, the brawlers are passing by a terrible crisis, and all because of Dan. Yeah I guess your right, I hope in the next episode Dan will be friends again with Marucho and Shun, and also that if Dan summons Zenthon, he will have better control.Drago1274 04:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I hope that Dan can redeem himself and reconcile with his other partners. BTW, how Spectra changed so much since the last time that we see him in NV... His words in the 16th episode was very emotionals, he was not like this before, but thanks 2 Dan, he completely changed and that's we have to recognize it in Spectra. LedaMarie (talk) 04:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. I guess your right and yeah Dan does seem a lot more arrogant then before, he has to do a lot of work if he wants to be friends with Shun and Marucho.Drago1274 03:18, June 8, 2011 (UTC) MS 16 I don't blame Spectra for what he said. Dan's changed and he's too arrogant for anyone's liking. But I wish Spectra could have at least said something more to Dan, to make Dan realize what he was becoming. The episode was good, which my favorite part was when Zenthon went out of control, I found that awesome but he still couldn't get Team Anubias' Bakugan but the Battle Brawlers INSTEAD?! That was weak. I'm just hoping for better roles that Spectra can appear in since Dan stole the spotlight. [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 12:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm really agree with u... Dan must changed 4 the good of his friends. Zenthon was crazy but how could get crazy and attack his own partners if he must finished with the enemy. But I'm stay 4 with the last thing that Spectra said, it was so emotive 2 me until I almost cry. His former villain showed his heart, which it's very interesting in him. I want 2 him doing the same with the other brawlers. LedaMarie (talk) 18:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Same. I agree. But I wonder where he went off to...I have too many thoughts about that. And I still can't figure out why Noah is even in MS. What does he really do?! He's not Mag Mel, that's one thing for sure but why... It's getting to me. [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 19:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I understand all that u talkin about, but which character refers? Yeah, sorry. I forgot to log in. Peace. The thoughts are about Spectra as in where he went off to before he teaches Noah in the later episode some battling skills. I just don't see why Noah is in the Anime actually, he doesn't do anything. [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 19:35, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw in a page of an episode of MS, that Spectra becomes in an inspiration 4 Noah, cuz he transformed in a professor who teaches some skills in a brawl, so Noah have put in practices. LedaMarie (talk) 19:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Oh yeah, that's right. I wouldn't be surprised if Noah becomes a Spectra fan instead of Anubias though. ([[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!]] 20:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC)) It will be madness if Noah betrays the Team Anubias and joins 2 the Battle Brawlers in a petition of Spectra. LedaMarie (talk) 20:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Why not? It's Spectra we're talking about. [[User:TooNBaku|'''I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt,]][[User talk:TooNBaku|''' and guess what’s inside it!']] 07:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Test Hey Leda, That is an easy one. It was Spectra who said that line and for me, that was the best line of the whole episode I saw the episode before anybody else did on here after all, since I found out about it early and put the pictures up.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. And yes, I do agree with it. I think that had more of an effect on Dan than the others did at all. I wonder if there is a kind of connection between Dan and Spectra before the two became friends since NV until MS? Ok, I guess I have to tell you again. I am not a fan of Spectra. Points [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'of ''']]authority 22:45, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well, my favorite series is also NV and MS, I love Spectra and Shun, think Dan is a total jacka**, and I love Infinity Helios. BTW, who do you think Mag Mel is? The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 03:12, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, but I prefer 2 follow the good guys (the Brawlers) in this season look that the wickedness of the bad guys. Have u seen, btw, the Episode 16 of MS? what parts u like it and u considered ur favorites? LedaMarie (talk) 03:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. I haven't noticed it. Whenever there is intermission I either dash upstairs, get food then come down or go to the bathroom. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!! 03:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Have u talk 2 me about ur favorites episods of all seasons? I wannna know it. LedaMarie (talk) 03:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Re: User Page Um, I'm not quite sure what you want me to edit. --Failure is not an Option 23:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Ms Sorry for the late replies! yeah! I saw what happened with Dan and the others. It was kind of annoying to see how Rafe and Paige defended Marucho and acknlowledged him as the leader, but now I remember that Marucho is always underestimated by the others around the series (Shun in BB, Ace and Mira in NV, Ren in GI and Rafe and Paige in MS...but all of them changed their opinion of him) i think that Lil Maruch deserves some respect. Spectra was in MS! It was so awesome! But he left so soon! I want him back! At least Ren and Fabia are back.... SakuraMiya (talk) 00:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.. Probably a brawl with one of the brawlers against one of another. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 03:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Anubias and Sellon versus Dan and Spectra? Sounds good, right? LedaMarie (talk) 03:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda.